In the past, dental professionals utilized two different dental instruments to aspirate fluid and other debris from a patient's mouth and add air/water to the patient's mouth. Because this required two hands to operate these two separate dental instruments, a dental assistant was required to perform the procedure or both of the dental professional's hands were occupied using these two separate dental instruments.